Naruto New Kekkei Genkai
by BlackFang413
Summary: Naruto is the ancestor of some of the Leaf greatest ninja that there has ever been. has all the Kekkei Genkai's at one point and has a new on of his own that has never been seen in the World. Naruto X MassiveHarem


**This is going to be what would have happened if Naruto know who is parents were at the age of fore and had more people who loved him God-like naruto latter on and Harum.**

Chapter 1

Change

Sandaim_e _Hokage was siting at his desk smoking his pipe looking out the window of his office at the village he loved and hated. He love the village for what i stud for the Will of Fire but he hated it will at least the civilian council and how they had a hand in how is grandson in all but blood was treated. He was lost in thought about the young blond that at the vary moment was laying in a hospital bed recovering form yet another attempted on his life this was nothing know but this one was almost the one the got the job done. he was about to start to start work on his most hated enemy paper work when the door bust open in walk three anbu and Kurenai. Sarutobi looked up ask "what bring Inu,Hebi,Neko, and Kurnai-kun at such a late hour of the night"

Inu step forward and removed his mask revealing Kakashi Hatake a man in his early late teens with gravity defining sown white hair said " Hokage-sama we humbly request that you let us take Naruto to the forest of death to train him and raise him tell he can enter the Academy and become a full shinobi." Sarutobi sat back in his char and looked at the four before taking a scroll out of his desk and writing down the basic info about the mission and handing it to Kakashi as "as of now you are all a singed to this SS-Rank mission your are to tell no one of what you are doing i fear if the Civilian Council was to find out what your doing they would try and have him kill or say you should train that stuck up Uchiha" with a cross of "Hai" from all four of them Sarutobi pulled out another scroll form his desk and unsealed it and revile four big scrolls with the Uchiha fan on one, the one next to had the Uzumaki swirl on it, the others had the Senju and Namikaze. "take this and train Naruto in them" Kakashi ask the question that was on the fours mind "Lord Hokage why is there a Uchiha and Senju scrolls" Sarutobi looked at the four before activating a seal sealing the room so no sound could get out " because Kakashi he is the grandson of Uchiha Madara on his father side and his grandmother is Tsunade on his mouther side" to say the four were shocked was and under stamen. Hedi removed her mask revealing the fortune year old Anko "He has more Legends in his blood then Tsunade-sama has" Sarutobi light at that " why yes he does with the right training he may become the most powerful ninja the world has ever seen. with that being said why don't you four go get ready to take Naruto to the Forest of death for his training"

Turning his char to face the window he was just praying to what ever made the world go round 'pleas let this be the right thing to do for the sack of Naruto and his when he met Minato and Kushina in the next life' turning back around looking at his paperwork he would have sworn it grow by hundred papers sighing to him self he got back to work

-Hospital-

In one of the beds in the hospital laid one Naruto Uzumaki.

-Naruto Mind-scape-

Naruto woke up in a sower like place but it didn't smell like on as he walk down the hall way of the area he came to giant gate with the word "seal" in kenjin. Naruto tried to look in to the cage but only saw darkness but out of the darkness to slated eyes looking back at him "**Finely we met kit" **_"_what are you" said a scared Naruto the voice said "**i have gone by many name throw out the years but one of the name you know me best by would be the Nine-Tailed Fox. But my true name is Kyūbi" **the now scared out his mind Naruto start to slowly back away from the gate "but-but i was told the Fourth killed you" the Kyubi start to Laugh "**Kit your father was one of the strongest men i have had the honer to fight even if it was against my will and even has power full as he was could not hope to kill me for i am the king of this world only out powered by the ****Sage of the Six Paths" **Naruto stop being scared and gave the fox a look of confusing and not understanding "oi fox what do you mean my father and how could you be controlled your the Kyubi" sighing the Kyubi said "**the ****Yondaime Hokage is your father you are the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki grandson ****of Madera Uchiha and Tunade Senju you have four of the greatest blood line this world has ever seen and with the why your DNA has come to gather you have your own Kekkei Genka that has never been seeing and form what i can see of your DNA it is a hand Kekkei Genka that will allow you to suck the kekkei genka form other and ****allow you to keep them and the other would keep theres as well." **Naruto start to bounce on his feet he was excited about all the things he could do with that "How do i use this kinda of power to make the villagers pay for what they did to me" hearing this the kyubi decided to hit him on the head "**Stop thinking that way right now kit your father and mother would be ashamed of you they loved only two things in this life you were the most important thing to them they could not what to be parents and the second was this village they dead protecting you and this village you need to cary on there legacy"** Rubbing his head "ok fox's i will trust you so what does this make us partners or something" **"ya kit it does your stuck with me so get out of here theres people waiting for you to wake up" **"oi your a laze fox's aren't you" "**yes kit i am"**

-Waking world-

Naruto slowly open his eyes to see Inu,Hebi,Neko, and Kurnai standing around and siting in the chair next to his bed was the the Hokage but to Naruto he was more like a grandfather "hey old man whats every one doing standing around here" hearing this the old Hokage just chuckled in his grandfather way "well naruto-kun they have all ask to train you in how to be a Shinobi would you like that" the old Hokage looked into the deep blue eyes of his grandson and saw the same spark he saw in his father all thous years ago. Jumping out of bed yelled "hell ya am going to be the greatest of all time even greater then my ancestor were" at hear this the Hokage just looked into his grandsons eyes and ask one question that shocked most people in the room except Naruto "so Naruto-kun hows that old fox's doing"

Naurto and Sarutobi then want on to tell the rest of the room how Naruto know who is ancestors were at hearing the story Inu removed his mask and lade a hand on Naruto's shoulder "naruto my name is Kakashi Hatake your father was like of father to me after mine died he looked after me he was also my sensei am sorry i haven't been here for you tell now the civilian council has kept all of us away" taking off there mask the Hedi reviled Anko and Kurnai were young girls in there early teens and the last one was another young women with the same purple color hair as the now named Anko but she was a bit older around Karachi's age early twenties "now Naruto the reason were all here is because were going to take you to my home in the Forrest of Death to train you to become a grate ninja" said Anko

Kakashi still holding his shoulder could see the fire in his eyes 'Sensei he his so much like are old team when we first started out he's going to make a grate ninja am sure of it' "ok then lets get started see you later Hokage-sama" they all left in a leaf Body Flicker Technique off to the Forrest of Death.

Sarutobi looked out the window "Make me Proud Naruto-Kun"


End file.
